


Wild

by thefirstdisorder



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstdisorder/pseuds/thefirstdisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens AU} </p><p>{Book 2 of 3 in the staygoldstiles Kylux Trilogy} </p><p>Instagram: @thatskinnyscottishbloke</p><p>Tumblr: mustbeatimelord</p><p>Ben Solo and Brendol Hux have already proclaimed their unwavering love for each other. Even though their love stays strong, things get tough when Hux goes to England to finish his education in neurology at Starkiller Neuroscience, based off the First Order Science Centre. The time differences cause problems in them being able to talk to each other, and the distance causes problems in them being able to see each other. As Ben copes with heartache caused by Hux's absence, with the help of his cousin Rey, his friends Finn and Poe and his father Han, he builds his independence upon his love for his friends, family and Hux, and his intermittent explosive disorder is reduced to almost nothing. Meanwhile, Hux misses Ben as much as Ben misses Hux, but he also meets new friends as he goes through his final year of college and grows into an adult. Each other's absence helps one another become independent and it only makes their reunion with their friends, their family and each other only sweeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

"Never knew loving could hurt this good and it drives me wild." - "Wild", a song by Troye Sivan  
\----------------------------------------------  
narration/BPOV

And they promised each other the best summer of their lives. 

That was exactly what Ben knew Hux and he had. Trying new things and going to new places. When he and Hux saw each other on the end of their last day of school, they greeted each other with a warm, embracing kiss, right in front of everyone, not giving a fuck what they thought. Ben and Hux then went to Ben and his cousin Rey's dorm, where they packed everything up. 

Rey had already sorted plans for the night. After they finished packing, they would all go to the respective houses they lived in and once they were done unpacking, they would all meet up at Ben's father, Han's house. Han had agreed to let Ben and his friends have a sleepover at his place as long as they kept it clean. Ben had just recently moved in with his father from his mother's house, because he felt as if Leia didn't support him enough in anything. Ben had moved to his father's house during winter break. His mother, Leia Organa, was okay with it. She didn't enjoy having him in the house that much anymore, and Ben liked his father better. At Hux's sleepover at his boyfriend's dad's house, he had to take his cat, Millicent. Millicent and Chewie were okay with each other, surprisingly. Plus, she didn't like Hux, but Han did. Han loved having Hux around, he spoke to him with kindness and respect, he liked to play with Chewbacca, his brown bearded collie. But most of all, Hux loved Han's son, Ben. That's what made him attach to the kid. 

The first week of summer for Ben was exciting in his opinion. He hasn't met up with Hux after that sleepover they had at his house with Rey, Poe and Finn. He'd gone out to the mall very day with Rey and he watched movies with her, his dad, and his Uncle Luke, who Rey lived with. Ben was looking forward to a long and fantastic summer with his boyfriend, his cousin and his friends. He looked forward to tanning with Hux and his friends, sleeping, watching films, the late-night text conversations he'd have with Finn over breaks, parties, unforgettable dates with Hux, all the things a normal teenager would want for their summer. 

Later, it was decided that Hux would be spending a lot of time with Ben, anyway. His parents didn't really care where he went, and they hadn't met Ben, so that meant more time with Ben. But Hux had some news he had to tell Ben. These news were the sole reason why he had to spend so much time with him, because it would be the last times they would spend with each other for a while.  
*******

"I don't know why he insists on barking at every. Single. Dog. I mean, what the hell." Ben laughed a bit as he yanked Chewie away from a Yorkshire terrier he was barking at. 

Ben and Hux were out just walking Chewie at the dog park. They were going to get froyo afterward. Ben noticed that there seemed to be something up with Hux. He would avert his eyes ever so slightly when Ben looked into them, Hux's hand felt sweaty when he held it and he hadn't said much for the small amount of time Ben had seen him today. Ben was confused but at first he dismissed it as nothing and continued on. 

They were laughing about something Rey had done earlier in the week when Ben went over to his Uncle Luke's, Rey's father, when Hux said, "Ben, can I tell you something?"

"You obviously can, because you just did!" Ben playfully shoved Hux, and started to laugh again. 

"Don't be a smart-ass. This is serious, Ben." Hux sighed. 

Ben straightened up and looked over at Hux. "Brendol, is it good news?"

"I'm afraid not."

Ben nodded slowly. He walked Chewie over to a bench underneath a blossoming tree and sat down. Chewie stretched himself out on the grass. Hux sat down next to Ben. 

"Okay. Tell me." Ben's tone was grim. 

Hux sighed, not looking at Ben. "Hey, so I just wanted to let you know this. My... my parents are forcing me to spend my senior year at the First Order Science Centre's neurology school, Starkiller Base. So that means I won't be spending my last year of college with you, and honestly, that's going to kill me. I wish-"

Ben nodded, now understanding the reason for Hux's strange behaviour. He was going to leave him. But Ben decided not to take it as a bad thing, so he said, "Okay. I get it."

Hux perked up. "You do?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. You're gonna be a neuroscientist. I'm really proud of you, love." Ben said that last part weirdly, and Hux laughed at his nickname for Ben. 

"I leave a week before."

"Do you know what this means?"

"Probably. It could mean a lot of things. Are you implying something specific?"

"Brendol! Oh my god." Ben laughed a bit. "It means that we absolutely have to spend this whole summer together. Sleepovers. Lots of them. You could basically live at my dad's house, he loves you anyway."

"I'm taking you out to dinner every Friday, Ben. Wherever you want."

"Do that, but also you gotta cook some of that damn good fricassee. And also, we should watch movies. Han's got this huge entertainment room for guests, and he keeps my Uncle Lando's criterion collection in his house. Maybe we could be in a play this summer together!"

"Oh, yeah! Definitely. I hope that this all works out."

"It will, it better."

Hux laughed softly. "Hey, Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll call you everyday."

"You better. And don't leave me for a girl or a boy you meet at that science school thingy." Ben said. 

"Haha, never. You're the only one for me."

"The feeling is mutual."

Hux leaned in for a kiss, and Ben excitedly leaned in and knocked his forehead on Hux's. "Oww..." Hux said, laughing, and Ben held his hand to his forehead. 

Ben laughed, shaking his head. "Let's try that again, I'm so, so sorry, Brendol." He and Hux started laughing again, and leaned in at the same time. Their lips met and the kids lasted for about 15 seconds. The most enjoyable 15 seconds either of them had had since the last time they kissed. 

Hux let go, and slipped his hand into Ben's free one. Ben awkwardly rested his head on Hux's shoulder (since Ben was the taller one, it was strange). 

"Brendooooolll, I loooovvee yooouuu." Ben closed his eyes. 

Hux laughed a bit at Ben's drawling, and said, "I'm going to love you until the day I die."


End file.
